starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. Protoss Archon *"What guidance?" *"We...BURN!" *"Power Overwhelming!" *"We NEED focus!" *"It all looks so different on this side..." *"Break on through!" *"It's beautiful!" *"They should have sent a poet!" *"Energy never dies..." *"I'm having the FLARE UP!" *"One plus one equals...ONE!!!" *"People say I lack...substance." *"I'm...LIT!!!" *"Burning... Doing.... The Neutron... DANCE..." Dark Templar *"You seek our service?" *"Fear is an illusion..." *"I bask in the twilight." *"The darkness writhes..." *"By the shadows of Shakuras..." *"Twilight falls upon us all!" *"The shadows writhe around me..." *"I stalk the night." *"Raszagal, watch over us..." *"I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the void, and it chills my likeness hard..." *"What would you ask of us?" *"Jakul Enacht." *"Nhas Berhu Uhna'Dha!" High Templar *"We are the light of the Khala!" *"We seek enlightenment." *"Our minds are as one." *"Uhn Orokai Atum." *"We shall stand against the darkness." *"My charge?" *"We are focused." *"Focus! There is no time for idle thoughts!" *"Your thoughts betray you..." (Darth Vader to Luke in "Return of the Jedi") *"Get out of my mind, Novice! There is a war to be won!" *"You tempt the wrath of the Khala!" *"Pity! Your mind has been fried already..." *"Yours is the inferior intellect!" *"I think we could make a successful merger..." *"Aye, the lightning!" *"Do you know what happens to a frog when it gets hit by lightning?!" (Storm, X-Men 2) *"Same thing that happens...(pause)...to other stuff..." Immortal * "I return to serve." * "It is destined." * "There shall be a reckoning." * "I feel your presence." * "Our cannons shall sing." * "We march to victory." * "We shall obey." * "I hear the call." * "I am the wrath of the Khala!" * "For the ancients!" * "The battle is ours!" * "Our duty is eternal." * "En Taro Adun!" * "The cycle is...unchanging." * "Let darkness be parted." * "The enemy closes." * "These steel limbs are not my own." * "The enemy has broken." * "I have known only an eternity of war." * "My memory is not what it was..." * "Mundorum Malacai!" * "Bothorus Ji'En!" * "Glory is eternal." * "Our duty is unending." * "We shall serve forever!" * "There can be only one!" (reference to Highlander, a series about immortals) * "Back in my day, I had to teleport to and from school in the snow, uphill, BOTH dimensions!" * "Youth is WASTED on the young!" * "Where's my walker?! (pause) Oh...I'm in it..." * "The second thing to go is your memory...ergh, I can't remember what the first thing is..." Mothership Select Quotes * "As all are one." * "Justice has come!" * "Downloading orders." * "Directive confirmed." * "We await." * "Direct us." * "We proceed." * "By light of Aiur." * "Eat your peas!" * "Don't make me turn this ship around." In game Quotes * "Defensive systems failing." * "Breach in progress! We are undone!" * "As the Khala wills." * "We are the voice of Aiur." * "Our systems pulse with the truth." * "Our light show the pathway through the stars." * "Target confirmed." * "Weapon systems engaged." * "The glow of the infinite is within us." Phoenix * "Time for battle." * "On the wings of justice!" * "Warp field online." * "For honor!" * "Teleport successful." * "Understood." * "The skies await." * "Where do our enemies lurk?" * "We shall rise from the ashes." * "Warp field overloading." * "Valour shall rise again." * "I long for the skies of Aiur." * "I soar to victory." * "Our fury shall be unleashed." * "Weapons primed." * "None shall escape." * "They've broken through." * "Duty is my shield." Stalker * "From the shadows I come." (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) Select Quotes * "I will comply." * "Clever." * "What would you ask of us?" (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * "We are intrigued." * "Fear is an illusion." * "I bask in twilight" * "We go unseen..." (same as the Shade, from Warcraft III) * "The darkness writhes" * "You seek our service?" * "State thy bidding." * "You require my skills?" * "I am the heart of darkness." * "Cooold is the void..." * "We are one with the shadows." * "I am the voice of the ecilpse." * "My heart is colder than these steel limbs..." * "Twilight comes...as it must!" * "We are all but shadows in the void." * "I hear the call of the stars..." * "Night falls...and so will you!" * "I AM ONE with the darkness!" * "(softly) Ouch...that hurt..." * "You look better in the dark!" * "Don't Blink...or you'll miss me!" * "Now you see me. Now you don't! (pause) Oh wait, here I am..." In-Game Quotes * "We cannot be stopped." * "Darkness comes!" (possible reference to an Eternal Darkness monologue by Edward Roivas) * "I strike from the shadows." (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * "By the shadows of Shakuras." * "Twilight falls upon us all." * "I cannot maintain." * "The void claims its own." * "We are the darkness." Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) * "Channel the light of Aiur!" * "It shall be done." * "All paths are seen through the prism of fate." * "Calibrating warp lenses." * "Phase crystals charged." * "We are at full power." * "Invasion commencing." * "Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation." * "Prismatic core online." * "Our wills are alligned through the holy Khala!" * "This vessel shall avenge." * "Khas Arashad." * "For Aiur!" * "Prismatic beams aligning." * "The enemy has been purged." * "Infinity burns around us." * "Fire at will, commander." (Possible reference to identical Star Wars quote.) * "Prismatic core failing; we require assistance!" * "Lock beams and incinerate." Zealot * "My meditation is over." * "En Taro Tassadar!" * "By your will!" (possible reference to the phrase "By your command" from the original Battlestar Galactica) * "We stand as one!" * "Khasar De'Templari!" * "My life for Aiur!" * "We are the blades of Aiur!" * "For Artanis!" * "Our fury is boundless!" * "Blades of justice!" * "I am Templar! I am the sword of truth!" * "Command me." * "None shall stand!" * "Victory is the only truth that matters!" * "We cannot hold!" * "Justice be done!" * "Honour guide me!" * "It must be done!" * "None can withstand the Templar!" * "Combat is the anvil of will!" * "Our enemies must be eradicated!" * "How peaceful it must be for you to have a mind unburdened by thought!" * "Fear is for the enemy!" * "Do NOT make me count to Zmer'Glars!" * "It is said that ignorance is bliss. Tell me, is that true?" * "Oranj Ishtal!" * "Nha Odam Noc'Tul." Terran Banshee *"Engines screaming." *"Ready for some death from above?" *"Command, where's my back up?!" *"Weapons hot." *"Turbines at full throttle." *"Rolling thunder." (possibly a reference to Operation: Rolling Thunder, an intense bombing campaign of North Vietnam in the Second Indochina/Vietnam War) *"I think we oughta regroup." (When ordered to stop attacking) *"Now you're speakin' my language." *"Holler back." *"Loud and clear." *"I got my ears on." *"Call the ball." *"Yeah?" *"Receiving." *"We ain't got all day." *"I'm burning fuel here, smart guy." *"This is the 'Give-em-hell-o-copter'!" *"What is with you monkeys in command?" *"Thanks for the...props." *"You can only tie the record for low flight." *"In space, everyone can hear me scream... (pause) ...cause I'm the Banshee, get it?" (A play on the movie Alien's tagline, "In space, no one can hear you scream...") *"Today's in-flight movie will be Ghost Academy: The Musical, starring Zach Afron and Korben Green." (Parody to the movie High School Musical and two of its stellars) *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based Perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give it a clearance, Clarence." (Possible Airplane! reference.) *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit STIM packs..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." Battlecruiser *"Who called in the fleet?" (When built) *"What is it?" *"Well?" *"You hailed?" *"Patching you through." *"Yes, commander?" *"Oh really?" *"Engage." *"Let's go this way really, really fast! If something gets in our way, shoot it!" *"We are running low on synergy..." *"This Battlecruiser shoots, it destroys, but wait! It does more..." *"Let's hurry up and finish this attack, its raid night..." Probably a World of Warcraft reference about hardcore raiders. *"What's with all these blinky lights?" *"Flying this low always makes me nervous." *"Dasvidaniya. Don't get any on ya!" *"I've lost my hat! Swing around, we'll pick it up." *"We're going down. Stay with the ship. I'm out!" *"Where's my escape pod?" *"The Yamato is loaded and so am I..." *"I'm seeing double! Shoot them both!" *"Ah, it's happy hour. Wonderful!" *"What do you mean we're out of olives?!" *"I have an announcement! I am drunk!" *"Don't panic, just grab ahold of the nearest crew member! Oh, sorry dear..." Marine *"Armed and ready!" *"Go go go!" *"By the numbers, boys." *"Boo ya!" *"Sure thing." *"Sure." *"Outstanding." *"Lookin' forward to it." *"Bring it!" *"Ten-four." *"Of course!" *"You want a piece of me, boy?" *"Medic!" *"How's that for whoop-ass?" *"Been waitin' on you." *"Who want's some?!" *"This better be good..." *"You gonna give me orders?" *"Man...STILL stuck in this chickens(bleep) outfit..." (a reference to Starcraft I, where the marine says, "How do I get out of this chickens--t outfit?" which is also a line from the movie Aliens.) *"How do you take a leak in this damn suit?" *"Whatever I do, they keep bringin' me back in!" *"This is my Impaler C-14 Gauss Rifle! There are many like it, but this one is mine!" (a reference to the beginning Rifleman's Creed recited by the USMC: "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine etc.") *"I came here to kick ass and chew bubble gum..." (Quote from both John Carpenters "They Live" and Duke Nukem) *"...and I'm all outta...ugh, forget it." (The full quote from "They Live" and Duke Nukem both end with "And I'm all outta gum") *"The only thing you should feel when you shoot someone...is the recoil." *"Ya ever notice that nobody ever comes back to the Barracks?" *"Man, am I just being paranoid or is that Medic following me?!" *"This one time, in boot camp..." *"AAACHOO!! (Splat) Can't see a damn thing... (motor starts, windshield wiper sounds) Ah, much better." *"Excuse me, I-I gotta burp..." *"Thank you, sir! May I have another!" Marauder *"Don't leave me hanging!" *"Time's a wastin'..." *"Gotta WHOLE lotta love!" *"Just say when..." *"What the hell are smithereens, anyway?" *"Yeah, I got all five fingers! Three on this hand, two on the other one!" *"Baby...you really light my fuse (weapon fires, distant explosion heard) DAMN! Premature Detonation!" *"Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together..." *"What's your sign, baby? Mine's explosives!" *"I'm sooo sexy. I sometimes romance myself." *"Actually, that IS a grenade in my pants." *"Say the word, baby..." *"Go on..." Reaper *"The Grim Reaper has arrived." *"Death from above." *"I'm listening." *"You want something?" *"What's it worth?" *"Fear the Reaper man!" (Same as Warcraft III Necromancer) *"Got something for me to kill?" *"The life of a Reaper man is always intense." *"Damn it, I'm out of stims." *"These jets are burning my ass!" *"I ain't got time to bleed." (Reference to Predator movie) *"You can't get it cheaper, call the Reaper." *"I'm bringing the pain, and a pizza in 30 minutes or it's free." *"I make dead people." (Reference to The Sixth Sense movie quote "I see dead people") *"I'm goin' commando." *"To Tarsonis, and beyond!"(a reference to the famous Toy Story ''line, "To infinity, and beyond!") *"I thought I was signing up to be a Repo Man. Imagine my surprise." *"This is ground control to Major Tom." (a line in the song Space Oddity made by David Bowie) *"I like you. That's why I'm gonna kill you last." (a reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie ''Commando) *"Time to get it on." Ghost *"You sure about that?" *"Out with it!" *"Give me the SITREP." *"Come again?" *"Boo!" *"Nuclear launch detected..." *"You call down the thunder..." *"...I'll deal with it!" *"Almost counts in horseshoes AND nuclear strikes!" *"I think the female ghosts have nicer equipment." *"Did you see that? (Pause) Exactly..." *"Pain don't hurt...(painful grunt)" *"Today's forecast is...extra bomby, slight chance for mushroom clouds." *"I see live people. (two shots are heard) I see dead people." (Reference to The Sixth Sense movie quote, but altered) *"Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forests and clear rivers. (pause) I just wanna nuke the crap out of it!" *"Go..." *"Solo operative, right?" *"You have something on your face. (gunshot) Got it." *"I'll paint the town...dead." *"Feeling lucky, punk?" (Possible reference to "Dirty Harry") *"We all got it coming, kid." *"Make my day." *"I know what your thinkin'..." SCV *"SCV ready." *"Yo!" *"We hear ya." *"What's goin' on?" *"Bad news?" *"Huh?" *"Aak! Ya scared me." *"Yeah, yeah." *"In the rear with the gear." *"Woo hoo! Overtime." *"Can do." *"(Coughs)" *"Roger." *"Yessir!" *"Band-aid?" *"I'm going." Hellion *"Talk to me, boss!" *"Daylights burnin'!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Where's the hot action?" *"Like a bat out of...ah, forget it..." *"Zerg. They're what's for dinner!" *"I'm burning up the road like a big dog in heat!" *"I am Speed. Ka-Chow!" (Reference to Ligtning McQueen's line in the Pixar movie "Cars") *"Yes, in fact, I do own the road!" *"Off road? Hell, I do my best work off world." *"Suspension is an integral part of any vehicle, but this one requires suspension of disbelief. (pause) Get it?" *"Wooh boy! I'm hotter than a june bug riding bareback on the hind leg of a jack rabbit with his tail on fire!" *"Gotta problem with alien races? Seriously, just anticpate the terrain, you'll win every time." *"Put THAT in your tailpipe and smoke it!" *"Ain't fallin' for no banana in my tailpipe." *"Light it up!" *"I'm waitin' on ya." Siege Tank *"Fueled up and ready to go!" *"Hit me!" *"What's our target?" *"Got no patience for sittin' around!" *"Need something blown up?" *"Speak up!" *"Why don't you walk about 30 yards out and stand still for me?" *"I love the smell of burning wreckage in the morning!" *"I don't have to shoot ya. I can just run you over!" *"Hehe, man, I just LOVE blowin' things up!" *"Let me hear your guns, boy. (distant cannon fire) *"Why can't I quit you, Siege Tank?" *"And here it is, a long drive up the fairway, he takes the shot and... (fires cannon) WHOA!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!!!!" *"Nothing like getting 'Tanked' with your buddies!" *"It's WAY passed time I dispense some indiscriminate justice!" (Reference to Starcraft I) *"If the guns are churnin', your ass is burnin'! If the guns are blazin', your ass is... (gears grind) ...a raisin. I don't know, what do you want from me?" *"Go ahead." *"What's that?" *"Laaay it on me!" *"Give us your best shot!" Thor *"Thor is here." (Upon completion.) *"All over it." *"Can do." *"No problem." *"Now, now, now!" *"Right." *"Hit me!" *"I hear you." *"I am here, click me!" *"Hear the thunder!" *"I'm heavy metal!" *"Got something for me?" *"I'm wasting away here!" *"Get me back into the fight!" *"I'll be back." *"Stick around." *"Ok, baby." *"Let's go!" *"Watch this." *"Hahaha, good as new!" *"Just what I needed." *"Ohh, it's on!" *"Dropping the hammer." *"It's over you idiots!" *"I'm on fire." *"Oh really?" *"Hurry up and fix me you idiot!" *"Hammer on the guns." *"Eat hard lead!" *"Quiet... I'm trying to sneak up on them!" *"Thunder and lightning, this is crazy!" *"Don't waste my time!" *"I am the destroyer!" *"Sue me, dickhead!" *"I am rated T for Thor." *"If someone asks me if I am really a god, I say yes!" *"What happened to you commander? They got you pushing too many pencils?" *"I am a thunder god!" *"And I hurl thunderbolts!" *"I could aim, but with this thing, I don't have to." *"Eawarghhhhh." (Upon death.) Thor or Siege Tank *"Yuh?" *"Done deal." *"On it!" *"Alright." *"Done." *"Now now now!" *"I... inflict... pain!"(?) *"Will do." Medivac *"Ready for pick up?" *"Picking up or dropping off..." *"Waiting on you, what's the emergency?" *"I normally don't give rides to strangers." *"Be sure to wipe your feet at the door." *"Hurry up! What are you missing a leg or some... (awkwardly) oh..." *"Attention passengers, the local time...doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon anyway." *"WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE...haha! Just kidding! Should've seen the looks on your faces!" *"The weather outside is hostile with a slight chance of fog-of-war." *"Uh, why you boys all wearing redshirts anyway?" (Reference to "red shirts," aka, cannon fodder. A slang term for a minor stock character who dies violently soon after being introduced.) *"Welcome to the Flying Meat Wagon." *"Walk it off!" *"Welcome abroad. Are you an organ donor?" *"The power of Medivac compels you!" *"Oh suck it up! You act like you got BOTH arms blown off!" *"Talk to me." *"Life lights here...now what?" Raven *"Awaiting orders." *"State your request." *"Command." *"Ready for service." *"Logic capacitor. Offline." *"Darn. I appear to have 'Turrets' syndrome." *"Command not recognized and not comply." *"What are you doing commander?" *"What have you done for me lately, human?" *"I'm sorry commander. I'm afraid I can't do that." (A reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey.) *"Authority override in effect." *"This vessel has assumed control. It has assumed control." *"All your base are belong to us." (A reference to the meme) *"I know I made some very poor decisions lately, but I can give you complete assurance that my work will be back to normal." (A reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey.) *"Who said anything about cake?" (A reference to Portal) *"Engineering at your disposal." *"Scanning battlefield conditions." Viking *"Ready to plunder" (production quote) *"You ready for this?" *"Transform and roll out!" (A reference to Transformers). *"Not a problem!" *"All over that!" *"Turn and burn!" (possible reference to the phrase "Let's turn and burn!" from Top Gun) *"Looks like the big boy needs a little training." (Possible reference to the Decepticon, Astrotrain, or to the backstory, where most of the pilots are pretty bad, also slang for breaking in military equipment.) *"Fight or flight? Yeah right." *"Transformation systems primed." *"Let's get into the fight." *"Made for battle." *"Erik! Baleog! Olaf! Come in! (pause) Must've gotten lost again..." (A reference to Lost Vikings) *"Well, grease my gears." *"Co-ordinates set. Norse by Norsewest." *"I'm the best pilot in all the nine worlds! Oh yeah!" *"(hums Ride of the Valkyries)" *"Shock and Awe, baby." *"Raiding and pillaging builds character, really!" *"Blood and glory! Man, I must be losing it..." *"By air or by land, all shall fall by my hand! (pause) Wait, d-did I say that out loud?" *"(Viking computer's voice) Welcome to Viking. If you want rockets, press four. If you want weapons, press five. If you know the enemy you want to kill, press seven." *"Fly the unfriendly skies." *"You ready for war?" *"No one lives forever." Terra-Tron From the slogan of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Recalls the Transformer slogan "more than meets the eye". Based on the transformation quote of the Predacons from Beast Wars. (reference to Short Circuit) From the infamous internet meme "all your base are belong to us" Zerg *Like in StarCraft I, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. Category: Quotations